Glutathione S-transferases (GSTs) are a complex multigene family of isozymes considered by many to be the single, most important class of enzymes involved in the detoxication of endogenous and xenobiotic electrophilic substances including anticancer drugs. Research involving the role of polymorphic isozymes of GSTs would be greatly enhanced by access to specific antibodies to each isozyme. These antibodies, which are currently unavailable to many researchers, would provide a tool to determine tissue specific levels of each individual enzyme even when they are enzymatically inactive. The goal of this study is to produce specific antibodies to the isozymes of GST and to make them commercially available to the research community.